1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exhaust systems and more specially to a removable collector for liquid cooled exhaust, which allows a collector to be removed from an end of a set of exhaust pipes without complicated disassembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears, the only prior art that exist for an exhaust collector is a weld-on design. An outer star is welded to an end of a set of exhaust jacket pipes and then an inner star is welded to an end of a set of exhaust pipes. Next, an inner collector housing is welded to the inner star and then an outer collector housing is welded to the outer star. Finally, an end of the outer collector housing is welded to a perimeter of the inner collector housing. Many of the welding operations are difficult and time consuming to perform. A major drawback to the welded exhaust collector is failure due to stress corrosion cracking. The first and second stars tend to fail due stress corrosion cracking from a combination of heat, residual tensile stresses, vibration and salt water. Sometimes the header (set of exhaust pipes with exhaust jacket pipe) can be repaired, but most of the time the header cannot be repaired.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a removable collector for liquid cooled exhaust, which may be removed from a header without cutting; is less prone to stress corrosion cracking; and may be more easily repaired, if a failure does occur.